Amaranth
by rosesandcandlewax
Summary: Vampire prince Neji takes an innocent girl from her home to be his mortal pet. As the years pass, the attraction is undeniable but fatal consequences keep their love under a cloak of silence as they both tread the path of heartache to forget the other...
1. Possession

**Amaranth  
**_Mythic Evil_

**.**

**.**

_My flower  
Withered between  
Pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom  
__Gone with my sins_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own the song Nemo by Nightwish (above lyrics).

**Warning: **There is a rather large age gap between Neji and Tenten at the beginning, which will lessen and eventually disappear as Tenten grows older, as Neji is immortal and physically frozen in his early twenties. If you are uncomfortable with that idea, I would advise you not to read the story.

**Author's Note: **Hi, this is my first fanfic, so I'm slightly nervous...I am aware that the word 'Amaranth' (the title) has several meanings, but in this case I'm referring to the imaginary immortal flower that never fades or dies. I think that's all I have to say, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Hoarse, pain-wracked sobs. Such pitiful cries. They echoed in the dark basement, where nobody could hear._

_Neji made his way down the mouldy staircase silently, so as not to alarm the little girl. She would think he was her mother; he wanted to spare her the unnecessary terror._

_He couldn't see her, but he knew she was hiding behind that crate in the cobwebbed corner. He inhaled deeply, savouring the scent which was distinct among the dust and brick - her blood, sweet, virginal,** innocent**. Oh yes, she would be his greatest conquest, of that he had no doubt. _

_He paused; should he talk to her as he approached, or appear suddenly in front of her with no warning?_

_"Tenten," he called out, making his voice deliberately soft, deliberately gentle. He heard a high-pitched gasp of abject terror ripped from her throat, hoarse from screaming."Don't be frightened. Do you remember me?"_

_A head of dirty brown hair that should have been beautiful peeked out fearfully from behind the crate. "N-Neji-sama?" Her whisper would have been inaudible to human ears._

_"Yes." He stopped, and stood still in the middle of the floor, a few metres from the crate behind which Tenten was hiding. A test of trust - if she trusted him, she would go to him herself._

_Neji had visited this girl about a dozen times over the past few months, always with comforting words and warm food for the girl, who was only given scraps when her mother even cared to feed her. She had never approached him voluntarily. Then again, sometimes she had no choice. Those couple of times her mother had broken her leg, for instance. And Neji tended to her wounds carefully - Tenten never knew it was magic that healed her skin and bones so quickly._

_She came to him tonight. Sobbing pitifully, crawling on her hands and knees, so desperate to reach him in spite of her pain. Her mother had overdone it again; her face and midsection were bruised so badly, there was more purple than white skin that had never seen the sun. Her emaciated body was covered in fresh new cuts. Before she had met Neji, she was covered in gaping wounds and burns that were months old - her body was too malnourished to repair the damaged tissue._

_But still, Neji's lips curved upwards in a triumphant smile. Scooping her up in his arms, he stroked her hair._

_Finally, she was ready._

_"Tenten," he murmured in the ear of the girl sobbing on his shoulder. "Do you want to leave this place? I can take you away from here, somewhere far, far away...and you'll never need to see Mama again."_

_She pulled back slightly, her puffy, tear-filled eyes now wide with shock. "A-away?"_

_"Yes, we'll go away together. I'll take care of you. Would you like that?"_

_She didn't need any time to consider once she understood his proposal. "Yes!" She gasped, nodding vigorously. Her arms tightened around his neck. "Please, Neji-sama...please...d-don't go..."_

_"Hush now." Neji soothed her patiently, carrying her up the stairs. "We're leaving. Nobody will ever hurt you like this again, I promise you."_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_Possession_**

"She's coming around." The young doctor murmured, pulling her hands away from the little girl. "She's had extensive injuries - any human doctor would have given up. Fortunately I was able to heal everything; she should be in perfect health once she awakens. I would, however, advise you to refrain from drinking from her until she has settled down, as irresistible as she is...and try not to shock her with displays of magic; it seems she has suffered severe mental trauma as well as physical in her old home."

"I understand. Thank you, Dr. Tsunade." Neji said quietly, unfolding his arms and stepping forward from the wall. He motioned for his servant to come forward. "Lee will show you the way out."

Dr. Tsunade nodded, pulling her gloves back on her hands and rising from the side of the girl's bed. "I shall return tomorrow to perform a last examination." She told him as she exited the room.

Neji made a dismissive gesture in her direction, more interested in watching the human girl rousing from her magic-induced slumber.

Tenten moaned softly, burying her head into the pillow. Never before had she woken up without pain, never before had she known the luxury of a soft bed or warm blanket. She wanted to stay here forever...

She blinked open her eyes blearily, stretching her arms out above her head in a childish yawn. Fear gripped her for a brief instant when she couldn't recognize the dark form looming above her, before she gathered her mind. "N-Neji-sama?"

"Tenten. You're awake." His voice was like dark velvet compared to her mother's screech, which was the only voice she had ever heard.

"Mhmm..." Tenten sat up slowly, looking around the unfamiliar room with a child's curiosity. She winced slightly at the light that filled the room - she had never seen more light than a crack between the floorboards above the basement she had been imprisoned in all her life.

The silk sheets between her fingers were a soft rose that complemented white wood that weaved around her bed; it was circular, and large enough for her to grow into. Had Tenten ever seen one, she would immediately have realized the startling resemblance the bed bore to a cat basket.

Outside her bed was a large room with creamy wooden floorboards and large paintings of elegant birds on the stark white walls . A long white leather couch and low glass table sat against one wall, near the glass that separated the room from the balcony. A glass desk and white leather chair stood on the opposite side of the room, in front of floor-to-ceiling windows with white curtains. Against to walls stood a large wardrobe of dark polished wood, a tall filing cabinet and a bookshelf already stacked with volumes of data and legal documents.

"Where...?" She struggled to find the words - her mother had never bothered to educate her.

"That's your bed. This is my room." Neji told her in as few words as possible. He frowned, the responsibility of having such a young and mistreated mortal pet striking him for the first time. It seemed she would need several tutors before he could take her with him in public - Hyuuga Neji could not be seen with a simpleton for a pet.

He wasn't disappointed, however, in her physical appearance. He had had Lee bathe her after she had slipped into a state of unconsciousness, and the result was very pleasing.

Her hair, once tangled and knotted and covered in dust, now framed her face in shining straight dark mahogany strands, bringing out the shimmering colour of her large eyes, the reflection of late afternoon sunlight on shards of a broken beer bottle. Her unnaturally pale skin gave her beauty an ethereal aura, her timid movements and hunch of her shoulders added a sense of delicate fragility.

And of course, her _scent_. It was even more potent now that it wasn't smothered by dust and dirt. Sweet innocence in the highest degree...oh yes, she would be unrivalled once she was complete.

Her eyes now met his with uncertainty at his silence. "Neji-sama?" She reached out a hand towards him.

He stepped closer and took it, with a rare smile that few people had ever seen. "Don't worry, my Tenten...you'll be perfect in time." He pressed his cold lips to her hand.

* * *

"And the riots in Sunagakure?" Uchiha Itachi asked, throwing a stack of documents onto the desk with a bored flick of his wrist.

At this, all members at the table turned to the sullen redhead, who until then had been gazing at the windowless wall.

"Arrest them all." He said quietly, his gaze never moving.

"Are they still whining about the new trading policies?" The dark-haired ivory-eyed woman at the opposite end of the round table sneered. "If they hadn't been smuggling forbidden items half price, they wouldn't be in this position, would they? Might as well lock the criminals up for a couple of centuries."

"But Hanabi, many are starving in Sunagakure...some are too weak to perform magic, or even to cross over to the Human Realm and there isn't enough food being brought back. Inflation was rising rapidly and then with the new trading policies, a lot of them lost work...maybe..." the soft-spoken lady hesitated, "maybe we should offer some...help."

"If we do _that_, Onee-sama, all the other pathetic villages in the north will start rioting for 'help' as well." Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Then maybe we should help them too."

Hanabi arched an eyebrow at the quiet defiance. "And how exactly would you go about doing that? It's not as if we can start carting hundreds of humans off to them. They're just a bunch of criminals anyway; that's the reason the new policies affected them so much. You know what people go to Sunagakure for."

"Then we should help them, instead of-"

"Enough." Both sisters turned to Neji, Hinata in nervous frustration, Hanabi in smug triumph. "While Hinata does have a point, Hanabi is right - we simply don't have the resources to help them right now. Perhaps in the future." Neji closed the subject deftly. "What's the next item on the agenda then?"

Itachi turned to his secretary standing behind him, who shook his head. "That's it for today."

The sound of wooden chairs scraping against marble filled the room. The Uchiha brothers were the first to leave, after a brief farewell, Uchiha Sasuke murmuring something to his brother on the way out. Gaara left next silently, followed by the elder Hyuuga sister, who gave her cousin and sister only a nod before she left, her face flushed.

"You didn't need to be so condescending." Neji said quietly to Hanabi as they slowly gathered their papers.

"Her suggestions are always ridiculous and unreasonable." She retorted, snapping her briefcase shut. She gave Neji an exasperated look. "You know, fifty years ago we would have been laughing about this together. I understand how you feel, but honestly, Hinata-oneesama has no place here. The sooner we scare her off the better."

Neji didn't say anything in reply. The next time he met her eyes, he was smiling. "Would you join me for dinner, Hanabi? I have a table reserved at your favourite restaurant."

Hanabi sighed. "Always so evasive. I miss the times when you were on my side only and always, Neji."

_'And I miss the times when you could tell right from wrong.' _"Is that a no?"

"Oh, I'll come. Rather dine with you than go home and look at her pathetic face while the room is filled with the rancid odour of _her_ choice of dinner." She rolled her eyes. "Always the saint, my sister."

"Hanabi."

"Alright, fine, fine," she conceded at the quiet protest, "but seeing as I can't find anything _good _to say about my dear sister, let's change the subject. How's the new pet you were telling me about? You shouldn't need to be reserving places at restaurants when you have one."

"She isn't ready." Neji told her as they strode out of the room. "She was already fragile when I took her from the Human Realm; her mental health isn't good enough for me to drink from her yet."

"Fair enough. But you have to do it soon, or she'll get a big shock when you do. And you know what that does to mortals while we drink."

Neji supressed a wince at the thought. "I know."

* * *

_Six months later..._

"Lee?"

"Yes, Tenten-sama?" The enthusiastic youth answered, dragging the cloth across the surface of the piano with vigour. Neji's double storey penthouse apartment always took hours to clean, partly because of Lee's own meticulousness. Not a single piece of dust should be left on the white-carpeted floor, not a smudge on the floor to ceiling windows all over the apartment and not a smear on the golden doors of the elevator that opened straight into the living room.

"What's this?" Came Tenten's voice from behind him.

"What's what?"

"_This_."

Lee looked over his shoulder, shaking his damp hair out of his eyes, which widened when he saw the object of Tenten's curiosity.

"_Tenten!_" He shrieked.

Tenten was sitting on the carpeted floor in front of the black velvet couch, her legs folded neatly next to her. She had yanked the neckline of her white dress down clumsily to reveal the acid green cross on the creamy skin above her heart. She traced it now with her finger, a frown on her face.

Lee discarded the rag in his hand, and hurriedly pulled her hand down from her chest and adjusted her dress.

"Tenten, it is improper to...to...to _do_ this with your clothes!"

"But I want to know what it_ is_, Lee." Tenten whined, but allowed him to fix her dress without resisting.

"Uhm...uh..." Lee broke out in sweat; he had never been able to lie. "I-I'm afraid that's a question Neji-sama should answer, youthful blossom."

She tilted her head to the side, a long braid draping over her shoulder and the other stroking her neck. "So I should ask Neji-sama when he comes back?"

"Um..."

He was extremely relieved when a faint 'ding!' came from the elevator, and the doors slid open to reveal their master.

"Good evening, Neji-sama!" He said unusually loudly, practically running towards him. "May I take your coat?"

Neji handed him his coat with a raised eyebrow, before turning to Tenten.

She immediately lifted herself off the floor and dipped into a well-practiced curtsey, as she had been instructed. "Welcome back, Neji-sama," she greeted him with a bright tone that did not match the formal greeting.

He nodded in approval, and crossed the room to sit on the couch beside her. She gazed up at him adoringly from the floor, resting her head against his leg as she always did. She could feel his fingers running through her hair, lifting a braid and brushing it against her cheek.

"And what have you been doing since I last saw you, Tenten?" Neji asked her as he loosened his tie with his free hand.

"Uhm..." Tenten's brow creased as she tried to think through the delight that surged through her at Neji-sama's fond smile. "I slept for a while, then Shizune-san came to dress me....then Iruka-sensei came again to tutor me...and then Kakashi-sensei came...and then Tayuya-sensei came to teach me the flute again..."

Neji frowned. "When did you last eat?"

The rise of colour in her cheeks, however, was absolutely adorable. "...not too long ago, Neji-sama."

He supressed a smile; Kakashi was doing his job well. He cleared his throat. "Lee," he called.

Lee appeared immediately in front of Neji, back straight and shoulders square. "How may I help you, Neji-sama?"

"You seem to have forgotten to feed Tenten." Neji told him, his tone icy. "Would you please prepare some food for her as soon as possible?"

Lee's eyes widened. "O-of course, Neji-sama! Please forgive my forgetfulness, I deserve to be punished severely! I will prepare a_ feast _for Tenten-sama! I shall cook the best food, I shall prepare all her favourite dishes, I shall serve everything-""

"Go." Neji waved at him dismissively, bored. Lee hurried into the kitchen, wondering how he could ever have forgotten little Tenten-sama's meal.

Tenten bit her lip as she watched him go - she hated to see Lee being scolded because of her.

Her eyes snapped back to Neji, however, when she felt his finger on her bottom lip. She tensed as he leaned closer to her, her hands fisting on the delicate white fabric of her dress. His hand travelled downwards, tracing her jawline and lifting her chin up so all she could see was the ashy ivory of his eyes. She had to rise to her knees as he cupped her chin and pulled her up, leaning closer and closer...

"Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell you...your eyes must never wander from your master." He breathed into her ear, his hand now stroking one of her long braids again.

She shivered, though definitely not from anything close to repulsion. "I-I'm sorry, Neji-sama..." She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until he withdrew.

Neji made a mental note to mention this little transgression to Kakashi, but was undeniably proud of his newly acquired pet. The eight-year old had proved extremely intelligent and willing to learn ever since he had saved her from that hell. Six months ago her vocabulary had been limited to less than twenty words, and she had been almost mute. Now, she was reading human novels written for teenagers and learning to talk faster than she could control herself. Her lessons were each twenty four hours apart; the breaks in between were for Shizune to come and dress her, to read, to eat, to practice her flute, to spend time with Neji, and, of course, sleep (because humans needed to sleep for a ridiculously large fraction of their day).

Tenten had never seen the world outside his penthouse apartment, nor had she ever asked to. Compared to the hole she had been locked in her whole life, this was probably enough for her. But Neji had plans to take her out as soon as possible and show her off.

For he had been right, no other human pet of any vampire in the Vampire Realm even came close to his Tenten. Oh of course, many surpassed her in beauty, in grace, in intellect, but not one matched her_ innocence_. A young child, naive and innocent, a child that had only suffered her whole life and never had the chance to sin. And that was what was most important in mortal pets, wasn't it, the innocence, that was how they were rated, regardless of their other qualities - a pet with a beautiful face and unrivalled intelligence would be worthless if her life in the Human Realm was tainted with sin. Because blood contaminated with sin tasted bitter, and innocence tasted sweet. And it was that sweetness in a human that every vampire coveted, a pure, innocent human, even better if they could be taken alive.

And Neji, genius that he was, had accomplished both.

Lee came stumbling out of the kitchen in his haste, which caused him to trip and slam the domed platter down on the table with a loud 'CLANG!'

Neji sighed, and put a hand up to his brow. Really, Lee was supposedly the best servant on the market...Neji had paid a near fortune for him.

For_ this_.

"Lee, one more display of your carelessness and I will throw you out, is that clear?"

"Yes, Master! Please forgive me! I will do my best from now on!" Lee cried, sinking into a deep bow.

"I should have seen _'your best' _from the beginning." Neji snapped, rising from the couch. "Tenten, eat before you faint from hunger."

Tenten rose off the ground and made her way to the dining table, moving as fast as she could with the amount of grace required of her. Her dress, white, of course, to emphasize purity, seemed to drift around her in an elegant cloud as she went.

Neji followed her to the dining room. Lee pulled back the chair at the head of the long mahogany dining table with his head respectfully low, desperately trying to redeem himself for his mistakes. Neji took his seat, Tenten on his right hand side, and crossed his legs languidly, watching the girl eat.

Tenten drained her soup bowl impatiently, moving quickly onto the crab on her plate. Neji's intense gaze didn't bother her, she was used to him watching her eat - he himself never seemed to eat, somehow.

"Finish your vegetables, Tenten," came Neji's amused voice when she started on her souffle.

"Yes, Neji-sama," she answered automatically, suppressing a very immature pout. Kakashi-sensei told her never to display any negative emotions towards her master, or whatever he said to her; she even remembered the way his eye widened dramatically when he told her about the 'severe consequences'.

Neji watched with a sort of mesmerized fascination as she picked up her glass and took a sip of water, the way her white throat moved as she swallowed, the gloss the water left on her rosy lips as she set the glass back down on the table. Most vampires found all human gestures and movements enthralling, but Tenten captivated him in a way no other pet had ever done, with her clear, high voice and large brown eyes...

He noticed when her eyes darted towards him for a fraction of a second.

"You have something to say, Tenten?"

Tenten wasn't surprised he knew - Neji-sama always knew everything. She found that skill of his very useful after she had learnt that she was not allowed to speak to him unless spoken to.

"Neji-sama, I..." She bit her lip, unsure of how to phrase her question.

Her eyes widened when she felt his thumb brush her lip, her gaze darting reflexively over to him.

He was smiling.

"Don't bite down on your lip like that, Tenten." He said softly. "You might break skin. I don't want you flawed in any way."

She gulped and nodded; she could hear her rapid heartbeat in her own ears.

Neji bit back a moan as the heady aroma of her blood grew suddenly ten times stronger. Six months he had resisted her, with great effort, waiting impatiently until the day she would be ready...

_'Soon...'_

"I just..." her timid voice broke through the haze in his mind, "wanted to ask...about..." she hesitated, but seemed to quickly steel herself to get the words out.

"This."

Neji watched, straining to keep his composure, as Tenten tipped her head back and pulled down the neckline of her dress with both hands, exposing his seal on the skin directly above her heart.

Damn. He was hoping she'd assume it was something she'd had her whole life and never ask about it. After all, as far as she knew, every human could have that on their chests.

"That...is only something to protect you." He said at last, slowly. "Don't waste your time thinking about it."

"Protect me?" Her puzzled voice came. "How-" she stopped herself when she realized she had just been given a direct order, and her voice became immediately apologetic. "Sorry, Neji-sama. I won't waste time thinking about it anymore."

He could have left it at that, but seeing her pick sullenly at her dessert made him sigh. He leaned forward, to her surprise, and gently pulled the side of the dress's neckline to straighten it. The scent of her blood became stronger again with her adorable blush.

"It's my seal. It's called 'The Caged Bird'." He explained to her patiently as his fingers ran slowly across her neck. "It proves that you belong to me, and me only; no other of my kind will dare touch you, as long as that seal is engraved on your skin."

Her eyes widened. "Your...seal? But..." she frowned again. "Caged..."

Her voice caught in her throat as she felt the cold press of Neji's lips against her forehead.

"You're mine. And that's all that matters." He whispered against her skin.

Tenten couldn't understand the shiver that coursed through her as she nodded breathlessly.

* * *

The hostess led Neji through the exclusive restaurant, past the priceless human paintings and rich burgundy velvet drapes and crystal chandliers, to a small table by an arched French window. A graceful brunette was waiting there, her legs crossed and arms folded, leaning back in her leather seat. Her eyes brightened, though, when she noticed Neji approaching, and she sat up.

"Hanabi." Neji greeted her with a smile.

"Neji-niisan," she drawled as he sat down, "can't say I wasn't surprised when you asked me out for a meal for the _fourth_ time this week. Media will get interested, you know." She winked.

"I don't like to dine alone." Neji murmured in reply, slightly exasperated, snapping his fingers at a nearby waiter. "This won't take long. I placed a special order."

Hanabi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "A special order? I wasn't aware you had time to be wandering the Human Realm looking for some perfect victim to put on the menu."

"I didn't have to wander around for this one."

"How may I serve you, Hyuuga-sama?" The waiter asked courteously when he arrived at the table, bowing low.

"I have a special order waiting for me. Bring it out, please."

"Of course. And you, Hyuuga-sama?" Here he turned to Hanabi.

Flipping her long ponytail over her shoulder, she ran a manicured nail down the human faces on the menu, skimming over the descriptions.

"I'll take number 1217." She said after a moment, snapping the menu shut and handing it to the waiter. "Clothed. And sedate it before you bring it out. I'm in no mood for kicking and screaming tonight."

"Of course, Hyuuga-sama. Excuse me." He left, bowing.

Neji gave Hanabi a disapproving glare once the waiter left.

"Something wrong, niisan?"

"Hanabi." His face was stern. "Who gave you that?" He averted his glare to the extravagant bracelet on her wrist, made of large sparkling diamonds and glittering pigeon-blood rubies.

Hanabi smirked, holding her arm out to let Neji have a better look. "Don't you like it? Courtesy of my new boyfriend, Kiba-kun."

It was Neji's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Hinata's old love? I never thought you'd stoop so low, Hanabi."

She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat. "It's only for a few years. He gives me anything I want just to spite Onee-sama for leaving him. She shouldn't care anyway - she's engaged."

"And so are you."

She rolled her eyes again with a groan. "I'm not going to marry Uchiha Itachi for another two hundred years! Although, Father's thinking about cancelling _that _little arrangement." She grinned, and dropped her voice. "Rumour has it that Itachi-san is responsible for Uchiha Shisui-san's murder."

Neji was unimpressed. "But the fact remains, you_ still _are engaged; you shouldn't be ruining your reputation by fooling around with every wealthy male you come across. Sai, Deidara, Chouji, Kiba...do you have a list?"

"I'm not the one at fault here. _They're _the ones who ask _me_." She said airily, still grinning.

Neji shook his head in resignation. But he did understand all the attraction to the cousin he had practically raised himself - tall, slender, daring, beautiful and brilliant, who wouldn't want her? Not to mention the fact that she was a descendant of vampire royalty.

"Anyway," she tucked a stray strand of glossy dark brown hair behind her ear. "Is everything alright with you and your new pet? I assume you still haven't drunk from it yet, which is why you have to keep dragging me to all these restaurants."

Neji didn't bother to mention the fact that Hanabi had never once declined an invitation. "She's nearly ready. In the next ten days, hopefully."

Their conversation was cut short when two humans were brought to their table. The female was shackled in golden chains and leather cuffs, while the angelic young blond male was carried in the arms of a waiter, his eyes half-lidded.

"What the _fuck_ is this!" The woman screeched. Her black hair was in complete disarray and her lipstick was smeared unattractively. "I'll call the _fucking_ police if you assholes don't let me go now! NOW! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

The hush had fallen over the entire restaurant, all the wealthy patrons now watching Hyuuga Neji's choice of dinner in fascination.

"What is _that_, niisan." Hanabi recoiled slightly in horror. "I would have thought you'd chosen a sweet girl, if you'd bothered to take a special order. That_ thing_," she sniffed in distaste, "I can smell the sin off her skin. Her blood has turned foul. Has there been a mistake?"

"There has been no mistake." Neji rose from the table and, to everyone's shock, suddenly slapped the woman across the cheek. "Quiet down." He hissed at her.

"Fuck you, asshole!" She spit at him in the face. "You sick-"

Her next insult was cut off with a harsh gasp as Neji's fangs came down at her throat, tearing the flesh deliberately instead of just draining her. The next sound that followed was the collective gasp of all in the restaurant - in vampire culture, causing pain to your victim was considered gravely rude. So was creating a mess by spilling blood everywhere. And here was a royal, his pale face splattered with crimson blood as it gushed out from the artery.

Neji struggled to keep his face hard - the taste of her blood was sickening.

But the thought of revenge was sweet, sweet enough that he kept on drinking until the woman finally lost energy to scream and fell limp in his arms.

Two waiters came quietly from the shadows to clean up the mess, as Neji took his seat again.

"And what did the prostitute do to deserve that?" Hanabi asked, her eyes trailing after the woman's (what she considered) carcass as it was taken away.

"That," Neji said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the foul-tasting blood from his mouth, "was the mother of my pet."

* * *

Thank you for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you think (constructive criticism is welcome). Pets of the other vampires will be making an appearance in the next chapter, so please keep reading.

_Mythic Evil_


	2. Things we do for love

**Amaranth  
**_Mythic Evil_

**.**

**.**

_Beautiful child,  
I wonder  
What is it that stains the innocence in your eyes?  
You turn away  
and I realize;  
It was my reflection _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Damn, formatting on this site is driving me crazy...anyway, first of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! Thanks, I really appreciated it ^^ and of course, thank you to everyone who faved and put the story on alert. I really wanted to update before I went on holiday, so this is the unbeta-d version, seeing as I'm leaving for the airport in ten minutes...I also wanted to come up with a cooler chapter title, but oh well...I'll put the revised version up when I get back next week, so please forgive any errors you see here. Happy Chinese New Year!

Fanfiction straight line means change of scene. '...' means moving the spotlight from one side of the room to another.

**January 31st: **Back from Perth, and my beta-reader told me there wasn't much to change, haha. Enough of this then, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_Things we do for love_**

"You're getting better," Neji commented as Tenten put her flute away. "I'm proud of you."

Tenten flushed darkly at the praise. "Thank you, Neji-sama."

Lee appeared out of nowhere to take Tenten's flute and take it back to wherever he kept it, giving Tenten a proud pat on her shoulder before rushing off.

Tenten knelt down on the soft grass beside her master, who was reclining on one of the two wooden deckchairs. She sat facing him, her gaze resting demurely on the ground.

They were sitting in the penthouse garden, which took up half of the second floor of the duplex. Curling vines of strategically placed creepers climbed up the wall between the tall French doors, the grassy area of the garden edged with little bushes of fragrant roses and frondy plants, and a low circular stone wall surrounded a colourful array of various flowers. All expensive lab imitations of human plants, of course – nothing grew naturally in the Vampire Realm, and human plants wouldn't survive in a world without sun. At the other end of the garden stood a kind of gazebo with a large, soft mattress sunken into the ground, next to the monstrously large hot tub sunken into the grass.

Tenten had always wanted to try swimming in that, ever since the first time Lee had shown her the garden. But swimming was one of the few things she didn't have a tutor for – she'd probably drown.

Neji leaned back into the softness of the chair and closed his eyes, trying to push all thoughts of work from his head. There was always something wrong in his world; if not riots in the slums, then serial murders in the south or smuggling in the east…ever since the recent boom in the vampire population, everything started getting out of hand.

And he was still thinking about work. Damn. He let out a long suffering sigh. Vampires, physically, didn't need sleep like humans, but when Neji felt mentally exhausted he sometimes found himself gazing off into the distance for several hours at a time, unmoving, then being unable to remember what he had been thinking about for so long after he jolted back into consciousness.

But then there was something warm on his hand – opening his eyes, he turned his head and saw Tenten pressing her cheek on the back of his hand, looking up at him with concern.

"You seem troubled, Neji-sama," she said softly.

Unusually perceptive for a child so young, Neji thought with surprise. "Don't worry yourself over it."

"…as you wish."

Neji smiled slightly at the lingering worry in Tenten's face. "Concern doesn't suit you at all." A ripple of his fingers, and a white rose materialized between them. "Smile, Tenten." He told her softly, tucking the snowy white bloom behind her ear.

Her lips curved obediently into a hesitant smile. The contrast with the flower brought out the best of her hair and eyes.

"You really are a beautiful child…" Neji murmured, his hand cupping her chin.

He chuckled as she blushed prettily, but leaned slightly more away from her.

The scent of her blood was getting stronger now, to the point where it was taking almost all of Neji's self-control to resist.

"You blush too easily, Tenten," he gave her a rueful smile. "I almost can't resist…"

Tenten blinked. Of course, she knew what he was referring to; she didn't need him to finish the sentence. It was just surprising – it had seemed that, before, Neji-sama deliberately tried to avoid talking about _that_ in front of her. But Kakashi-sensei had told her to expect this at some point…

She knelt up, resting a hand on the side of the deckchair. "Neji-sama…what does blood taste like?"

Neji was more than slightly taken aback by the question. How to answer? The question seemed to innocently naïve, coming from those large doe-like eyes and the childishly lilted voice.

"I'm afraid you'll never know, Tenten." He answered at last.

"Oh…" she frowned.

She looked up again.

"Does my blood taste good?"

What kind of question was that?

What kind of child was she? To speak of herself so bluntly, so naively, so _innocently_…did she do it deliberately?

A hand pushing away the delicate fabric covering her neck. "Neji-sama…?"

_Did she know how much she was tempting him?_

"I think…you should go back to your room, Tenten." He managed to get the words out, though his voice was barely audible.

His eyes widened when Tenten's warm hand touched his cheek; hesitantly, at first, then she got braver, pressing her palm against his skin…

"Neji-sama…"

She was so close…when did she get so close? Her neck was just inches from his lips…but no, he couldn't, not now, not like this, not when she'd had no preparation, she wasn't ready…

…was she? He breathed through the haze in his head, forcing himself to look into her eyes.

No fear. Just curiosity. And maybe…

_Excitement?_

"I'm not scared, Neji-sama…"

Gods what was she doing, _what was she doing_! He could hear her pulse clearly, loud, clear…the speed never changed.

Why wasn't she scared?

'_Don't you know I could kill you?!'_

"Tenten…don't…I can't…I really can't…"

Her eyes…he could see his own reflection in her eyes, the wild lust in his own, the slow breakdown of his self-control…

No, he couldn't, _he_ wasn't ready, she was too good, he would lose the battle with himself and what would happen to her then…!

_The hell with it, _was his last thought, before he leaned forward and sank his teeth into her throat.

And then liquid bliss erupted from the wound, her own heart pumping her own blood into his mouth, and he couldn't think anymore.

* * *

Neji pressed his palm absently to the glass of the shower stall, watching as the scalding hot water that pounded on his back condensed into mist on the cool glass around his fingers.

He had already handed Tenten over to Lee's care. It was lucky that he had had the sense to withdraw before he had gone too far, and had been able to magically seal the wound…the girl hadn't made a sound through the entire ordeal. Though he knew this was partially due to the light sedative vampires released through their fangs while drinking, he couldn't help but shudder at the memory of Tenten suddenly falling limp in his arms.

But it wasn't as if Tenten had never found herself at the gates of death before, at the hand of the very people who were supposed to protect her…

His mind wandered back to the night when he had first found Tenten; he had been prowling the slums of an obscure Asian city in the Human Realm, trying to find a victim to test Hinata's philosophy: that although the blood of an evil human was sickening, the sense of justice one felt after drinking from an wrong-doer was even sweeter than the blood of the most innocent child.

It was as he was passing by a dilapidated old house that he the screaming had come to his attention. Before it had been a faint echo in the distance, but by then it was much louder, the loudest sound he could hear.

The screaming had stopped before he had come to a decision about what to do, and the rotting door had creaked open to reveal a woman, much older than she wanted to look, dressed scantily and made up to be what Neji assumed she thought was alluring. He didn't need any more than that first glimpse of her to deduce exactly what kind of woman she was.

He waited patiently in the shadows betweens the pools of streetlight-cast light on the pavement, listening as the click of her cheap heels traveled enough blocks, before he stole into the house. That woman was not the source of the tortured screams he had heard earlier on.

As he entered the drafty house, he was momentarily stunned by the scent the light wind stirred in the air. He had never in his life smelt anything as delicious before, not even the blood of his friends' pets compared to this…Neji, young vampire on the hunt, was drawn to the ambrosially saccharine aroma, he needed a real _taste_.

He had found the door to where the smell was coming from locked – not that they could stop him. But as the old stairs creaked under his weight while he descended, a frenzied, sobbing pleading came from a corner of the room…

And he had found a broken girl, cheeks stained with blood and tears and her skin bruised and cut and looking so starved she looked almost like a living skeleton…

She had been terrified at first at the sight of a stranger, but with time and patience he earned her fearful trust, and eventually managed to make her consent to coming with him.

Because all pets needed to consent out of their own free will before a vampire could take them – a law that had been made in respect for human rights. And that was why so few bothered taking pets, not when it took so much time and devotion. And that was why it was so difficult to get the most coveted kind of pet, a child, because they were easily frightened and often difficult to find away from suspicious parents. Vampires could only visit the Human Realm at night, when all was silent and a scream from the child was all that was needed for other humans to come running.

But Neji had managed to steal Tenten away from her excuse for a mother and give her another chance at life…

His lips curved in a smile. Lifting his head, he gazed out at the city landscape through the window opposite the doors of the shower stall. He could never save as many humans as he had killed, he knew, but surely…

…Tenten's life was worth more than one…

* * *

"Ahaha little Tenten, I heard that the prince finally drank your blood!" Kakashi exclaimed as he came up the steps to the second floor conservatory where Tenten preferred to have her lessons. "Is it true?"

"Yes." She replied shortly, feeling slightly resentful at her teacher. Yes, he had told her about the day Neji would finally would drink her blood, and assured her that it would be completely painless. What he hadn't mentioned was the terrifying feeling of passing out from blood loss, and the fatigue she felt for several days when she awoke from her sixteen-hour nap. Thank goodness Neji-sama had cancelled all her tuition for a week.

"According to the prince, you did a great job – he said you were very…shall we say, alluring." Kakashi chuckled. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei…"

"But we still have a long way to go – you have that party to get ready for. Now, I know it's going to be difficult for you to meet new people, so I think that's going to be our main focus today."

"A party?" Tenten frowned, cutting Kakashi off before he could continue. Neji-sama had never mentioned anything about a party.

"Ah, he didn't tell you?" He looked surprised. "I was under the impression that he had. He's planning on taking you along with him to a party in two nights. Now, I'm sure you're aware of Hyuuga-sama's status, no matter how isolated you are, so you will need to know how to behave appropriately. But, first things first," he took out a smooth black box from his briefcase and set it on the table.

Tenten leaned forward, curious to see what was in the mysterious looking box. But she couldn't recognize what she was looking at when he lifted the lid.

"Tenten, stand up and turn around." Kakashi ordered, lifting the first article from the box. It was circular, made of what looked like white leather.

She obeyed slowly, with no idea of what exactly Kakashi-sensei was planning to do with that thing.

Her eyes widened when she felt him wrap it around her neck and tighten it from the back.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Tada!" Kakashi's hands left her neck and held out a small mirror in front of her. "Beautiful, no? Hyuuga-sama told me to find the best one out there for his Tenten, and I think this suits the both of you perfectly."

Tenten stared at her reflection in the mirror, more specifically at the white thing encircling the base of her neck. There was a thin band of glittering jewels studded around it in the middle, and a silvery plate at the front. On the plate were engraved, in italics, the first two words Tenten had ever learned to write.

_Hyuuga Neji_

"White leather collar, white gold plate, and highest quality diamonds, even if they are a bit small. Satin on the inside so it doesn't scratch. I must say, it goes very well with your skin tone. Do you like it?"

She lifted a hand, fingers tracing out his name slowly, over the sharp diamonds. She swallowed. It felt so strange.

"You won't notice it at all after you start wearing it for a while. Don't worry, you only have to wear it when you leave your owner's residence. There's a tracker installed in it, so should anything happen, we'll be able to find you. Now," he pulled the other object out of the case, and clipped it to the collar. "Finishing touch…"

Tenten turned around, and realized that it was a long metal chain of sorts, one end clipped to her new collar and the other in Kakashi's hands.

"This is white gold too. The man sold it to me with a 50 percent discount when he realized who was paying." He chuckled. "No better publicity for business than royal customers."

It was an effort to conceal the alarm on her face. "Neji-sama…is going to…lead me by that? At the party?"

"Well, once you get into the actual dining hall there usually have a podium for pets, so he'll unchain you – but you'll still have to wear the collar. The leash is only for when you're out with him in public."

Tenten didn't understand what she felt at those words; Kakashi started speaking again before she could.

"Now, about meeting other people. Pets aren't generally introduced to other party guests, so all you have to worry about really are the other pets. Pets always get along very well with other pets, so don't be afraid; pets have to be innocent, and innocent humans are usually friendly, docile and welcoming – they wouldn't be kept alive if they weren't – remember that.

"I have a pretty good idea of the guest list, and I've compiled some information on their pets. Iruka-sensei has taught you about the royalty hasn't he? Good. All members of royalty, save for Hinata-hime are sure to attend. Now, I've tutored the other royal pets at one point or another, so listen closely.

"Uzumaki Naruto: Uchiha Sasuke-sama's pet." Tenten remembered the name – the younger Uchiha prince. "He's an idiot, very friendly, very loyal, sometimes a little overwhelming. Nothing to worry about there. Next, Temari: Sabaku no Gaara-sama's pet. She's all right, smart girl, a little aggressive, but she's friendly – no problem there.

"Those are the only royal pets apart from yourself; the other's aren't bothered to have pets, though in Hyuuga Hinata-sama's case, it's more of a matter of principle. But one thing at a time.

"Now, the host of the party – Yamanaka Ino. Beautiful heiress, friend of the Hyuuga family. Her pet is Nara Shikamaru. From what I've heard, he's a genius with an extraordinarily high IQ, but lazy, first and foremost. Normally sleeps through everything, though friendly enough.

"Vampires will always be in the room, and remember, although you can't hear what they're saying, they can hear you very clearly. Human senses aren't nearly as powerful as ours." It looked like he smirked, but she couldn't really tell with the mask hiding his face. "So watch what you say…"

He carried on, flipping through a file of printed out profiles while Tenten nodded and asked questions at all the right places, her fingers never leaving letters engraved into the collar on her throat.

* * *

Tenten fidgeted while Shizune carefully braided a lock of her hair on the right-hand side of her face, a sense of foreboding trepidation growing in her. Never before had she seen the world except through a window from seventy stories up. The thought of actually going in there was terrifying.

"Tenten-sama, we need to get you in your dress now," Shizune said once she was finished with her hair.

Tenten stepped into the dress obediently, standing stock-still while Shizune made tiny adjustments, murmuring to herself all the while.

And then the collar was finally fastened around her neck; somehow, it seemed like the perfect accessory to go with the dress. Shizune let out a soft sigh as she stepped back and opened the door.

"You look wonderful, Tenten-sama."

"Yes yes Tenten-sama, you look so beautiful! So youthful!" Lee cried as he burst into the dressing room. "Ah, you're finally leaving the penthouse! This is truly a moment to be remembered! Ah wait, let me get Neji-sama's camera – I promised Kakashi-sensei I'd get him a photograph!"

"No, Lee!" Tenten protested, yanked out of her musing. "Lee!" But he had already gone.

"Don't blame him, Tenten-sama – you really do look beautiful." Shizune laughed. "And this is a big moment for you."

Tenten flushed, embarrassed that everyone was turning this into such an event. About _her_.

She was momentarily blinded when Lee came bounding back in with a huge flash. "Lee!"

"Ahaha, sorry Tenten-sama." Lee apologized cheerfully.

"Remember to send me a copy, Lee!"

"Shizune-san!"

"Ah don't blush, Tenten-sama! Hyuuga-sama would have me killed if I suddenly lost control."

Lee winced. "Uh Shizune-san, that's quite close to the truth. I don't even like to think of it."

"Oh I'd never-"

They all froze as a faint 'ding' came from downstairs. Lee gasped, dropped the camera on the vanity desk and disappeared downstairs.

"Welcome back, Neji-sama!" They could hear from downstairs. "I have your clothes ready in your room!"

"Is Tenten ready?"

"Yes, Neji-sama."

"Good. Bring her down here; I'm going to change."

"Right away, Neji-sama!" In seconds, Lee was standing in front of Tenten. She wondered, not for the first time, how he did that; maybe he was just incredibly fast. "Come, Tenten-sama, Neji-sama told me to bring you downstairs."

"I'm coming."

When they got to the downstairs living room, Tenten stared anxiously at her gold-hued reflection in the doors of the elevator. She'd only seen the inside of it before, never gone_ in_ it.

Meanwhile, Lee was busy pulling out the white gold chain from a shelf behind the bar, his hands untangling it deftly before he clipped it quickly to the back of Tenten's collar.

"Oh you look so youthful, Tenten-sama!" Tenten felt slightly aghast when she noticed the tears in Lee's eyes. "Nobody will be able to resist you!"

Neji heard Lee's loud compliments in his room just as he was adjusting his tie. His intrigue grew as he thought about what she looked like. He hadn't seen the new collar yet (though it had better be damn good – Kakashi had had a lot of explaining to do when Neji had seen the bill) or the dress Shizune had chosen. Maybe it was time to go out and see what all the fuss was about…

Tenten turned around in slight surprise when she heard Neji coming down the stairs. Still holding onto the end of her leash, Lee bent into a low bow.

"Good evening, Neji-sama!"

"G-good evening, Neji-sama." She said nervously, sinking into a low curtsey. Her heart pounded in her chest – Lee's compliments, Shizune's compliments, they all washed over her, unimportant. The only opinion that really mattered was…

'Does **he** think I'm beautiful?'

Neji nearly paused in shock when he saw Tenten. Shizune had truly outdone herself this time (and Kakashi had proved that he did indeed have excellent taste).

Her pale blue taffeta dress had a silvery sheen to it, the ivory silk sash around her waist accentuating her almost unnaturally slim figure. One lock of her straightened hair was braided beside her face, while the rest hung in a thick curtain down her back, rippling in the bright light. And the collar, that was the thing that completed the masterpiece finally…oh yes, it was worth every penny.

Hyuuga Neji

Lee handed Neji the end of the leash and backed away. Neji inspected the glinting links of chain resting his palm, other hand on his hip. White gold…

Satisfied with his inspection, he looked up at Tenten, a small smirk of amusement tugging at his lips. To Tenten's complete surprise, he gave the foot-long chain a sharp yank.

She almost tripped over her own feet as she stumbled ungracefully to his side, her face now a dark red.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Tenten. A little amusement at the expense of your pride, I'm afraid. But I expect you to maintain that proximity to me at all times. Now, come," he led her into the already open elevator, wrapping the chain around his wrist.

They were both in the car within a few minutes with two expensive 'clunks' of the limousine doors. Tenten relaxed her tensed shoulders slightly once the doors were safely closed, but bit her lip as the car started to pull out of the driveway.

"You have no reason to be nervous about this party; nobody will be able to find fault with you, I promise you." Neji assured her, sensing her distress.

"I-it's n-not that, Neji-sama…" she said softly, her gaze fixed on her lap.

He frowned. "Then what is it?"

"…I…I've never…I don't know…I'm…scared…" she grasped desperately at any word that would express the full extent of her fear, but none of them did.

But Neji understood. He sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have kept her cooped up for so long…

"Tenten. Come here."

She gulped, and gave a timid nod. She stepped carefully across to Neji's side of the limousine. The car conveniently chose that moment to bump, causing the already nervous Tenten to lose her balance and fall…

…into the arms of her master.

"Really, what am I going to do with you, Tenten." Neji actually laughed out loud, gathering the blushing girl onto his lap. "Terrified of everything, blushing every ten minutes…you're going to get yourself killed in there."

"I-I'm sorry, Neji-sama…"

"Don't be sorry Tenten," his breath tickled her ear as he spoke. "That adorable innocence of yours is what is going to make you stand out tonight, my pet, my beautiful Tenten…" his arms tightened around her, drawing her even closer to his chest.

It seemed amazing to Tenten, that whenever she was in Neji-sama's arms, all her worries became trivial and vanished, and all she could think about was his warm embrace and the adoring words he whispered in her ear. She felt as if nothing could hurt her as long as he was close…

"Look out the window now, Tenten. That's the world you're so afraid of. Take a good look; that's Konoha."

His soft voice and his gentle touch made it difficult to concentrate on all the flashing colours and the impossibly tall buildings on the other side of the tinted glass. Neji rolled down the window, smiling as Tenten gave him a cautious glance, before leaning out of it in wonder.

Neji bent his head and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair; she was too busy ogling at all the new things to notice. He knew he should have let her out more, but she had already been so traumatized, he didn't want her to get any worse, and nobody knew what that kind of exposure could bring.

He sighed. He couldn't remember ever feeling so concerned about a pet's mental comfort before…of course, Tenten was a special case, but maybe…

Maybe he was getting too attached to this one…

* * *

The limousine eventually rolled to a stop. Neji was the first to step out of the car and into the blinding lights of the paparazzi, his pet tottering close behind on a gleaming leash. Neji shielded Tenten protectively from the cameras with his dark cape, making his way towards the door ignoring all questions. But the questions were now turning into appreciative moans as Tenten's scent rose into the air. Neji suppressed a smirk.

Two uniformed doormen let them in, bowing low while the Hyuuga prince passed. Neji strode past them and into the waiting lift.

"I'm sorry," Neji said to Tenten once the doors closed; she was still trying to regain her vision. "I've grown to accustomed to them I forgot to warn you."

"I'm…alright…" she mumbled dazedly.

"These kind of parties always do get a ridiculous amount of media attention." He glanced up at the flashing numbers as the lift rose quickly up the building. "Alright, a friend of the family, Yamanaka Ino is hosting tonight's party. Once we leave the elevator, I'm going to show you to them before I unchain you; after that, just walk to the podium in the corner and…associate with the other pets."

"Yes, Neji-sama…" Tenten answered, her gaze on the floor. All her anxiety was flooding back again.

"Tenten," Neji ran a finger down her cheek and lifted her face to look into her eyes (why did his gaze always make her feel so safe, yet so weak at the knees?) "You have nothing to be frightened of. Every vampire in that room will be impressed with you, I can promise you that. You remember the reactions of those lowlifes outside when they saw you; self-confidence is as important as modesty, Tenten."

"Yes, Neji-sama." She nodded weakly. But secretly, her master's words did little to comfort her. How was someone as weak as herself supposed to be capable of self-confidence?

The elevator doors opened into an elegant foyer with an arched entryway bordered with two ionic columns. Tenten's shoes clicked against the creamy marble as Neji led her out. She couldn't help notice the two huge gold-framed portraits that took up most of the wall on either side of the foyer – both of the same stunningly beautiful lady.

"The Hyuuga Prince has arrived." A tall man in the entryway called out indifferently.

A maid rushed forward to take his coat while another showed him into what Tenten assumed was the main dining hall.

It was a large room, though not as large as Neji's Tenten compared absently. The decoration seemed more feminine though, more extravagant and elaborate. Elegant white columns again, and a ceiling rimmed with curling vines of gold and frescoes of cherubic white angels. A long mahogany table in the center of the room and arched Palladian windows on the east side. Small tables with glass vases holding elegant Calla lilies stood against the wall every few metres, in front of even more paintings of the beautiful lady.

And of course, the vampires standing in the room, exchanging aristocratic banter, flutes of some mysterious crimson liquid in hand. Then again, maybe not so mysterious.

Tenten's eyes skimmed over all of this in a mixture of fear and fascination, but now her eyes landed on a corner of the room that made her stomach lurch.

Tucked into the far right corner stood a rectangular platform raised about a foot off the ground. Two sides of it were backed by the wall, while the other two were fenced off by two narrow rows of polished white marble. It was carpeted on the inside, and scattered with several large fluffy cushions. But what terrified Tenten were the beings inside it – a handful of humans that couldn't be much older than herself. She tried to recall the photos Kakashi had shown her of the pets she knew as Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru and Shino…those must be them.

Tenten was suddenly yanked out of her musing, however, when she felt a cold, unfamiliar touch on her cheek. She berated herself mentally – she had been so preoccupied with her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed the group of people approach and greet her master. Anxious to redeem herself, she did what Kakashi had told her to do when other vampires came to examine her:

'_Just stand there and look cute.'_

"Oh my Neji, she is exquisite! Where did you find her!"

"Just another slum."

Tenten was surprised; she had never heard anyone address her master so familiarly, without an honorific. Carefully, she lifted her gaze from the ground.

All the vampires were grouped around Neji now, but the hand on Tenten's skin belonged to the blonde blue-eyed beauty in all the paintings, the one Tenten assumed was Yamanaka Ino. Even more lovely in flesh than on canvas. But…

Tenten tipped her head to one side.

'_What sad eyes…'_

"I must say, you weren't exaggerating nii-san," a dangerously beautiful brunette surveying her now. "She really is divine. What I'd do for a taste…" her voice trailed off suggestively.

"I'm afraid not, Hanabi."

"Ah, stop frightening her! She looks so scared." Hanabi stepped back, and a pink-haired woman with green eyes which reflected intelligence came into view. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. What's your name?"

"Tenten, Haruno-sama." To her relief, she managed to keep herself for stuttering.

"Oh, she's even more adorable when she speaks." The blonde laughed from behind. "Is that the collar Kakashi chose? It's absolutely stunning."

"I rather think so." Neji unchained her deftly. "Let her join the other pets now." The soft press of his hand against her back steered her in the direction of the platform.

Tenten tottered towards it, keeping her gaze on the floor as she walked; she knew the other pets were leaning on the railing and watching her.

"Woah, she's so cute!" She heard as she got near enough to discern the words of their conversation. "Hey, Shino, wake Shikamaru up! Neji-sama's new pet is really cute!"

"Shut up, idiot, she's not deaf."

"Temari, you're so mean! Wait, I'm gonna get her."

"Naruto, you know we're not allowed to leave the plat-!"

"Hi!" Tenten looked up in surprise to see a grinning blond boy with a foot on the step leading up on the platform reaching out for her. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke-sama's pet! You're Tenten right? Kakashi-sensei told me about you! And he said you were really shy too, but that's okay! We're gonna be friends, okay?"

Tenten stared at the outstretched hand.

'_Friends…?'_

"Okay, everyone, this is Tenten!" Naruto exclaimed, hauling Tenten up on to the platform. "That guy over there is Shikamaru, and the guy with the weird glasses is Shino, and she's Temari. And they're all like, six years older than me, so it's really unfair! But you're eight too, right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Shut up Naruto, you're so loud." The blonde rolled her eyes, but flashed Tenten a kind smile. "Tenten, was it? I'm Temari, Gaara-sama's pet." She took a few slow steps closer to Tenten, sniffing the air experimentally. Shikamaru and Shino suddenly seemed more alert.

"Temari, be careful…" Shikamaru warned as her eyes misted over.

The girl seemed to snap out of a daze. "Relax, I won't do anything…but I've never smelt anything as good as _that_ in my life." She licked her lips slowly. "Neji-sama's really lucky to have found you."

Tenten took a cautious step back, but tipped her head to one side, looking at the older girl through a mixture of fear and curiosity. She could smell blood?

"Don't be scared, Tenten!" Naruto said, squeezing her hand. "Temari's just-"

"Good with her nose." Shino finished, stepping forward. "Hello, I'm Shino; I belong to Kiba-sama. Pleased to meet you."

"And that lazy genius belongs to Ino-sama! He's really lucky, Ino-sama lets him do anything!"

"Just because you're too stupid for Sasuke-sama to let you do anything…"

"Hey, Temari!"

…

Neji watched Gaara's pet taste the air around Tenten with a frown. Gaara always dismissed their concern and said there was nothing to worry about with Temari, but there was always the slightest chance…

"You don't have to worry, Neji. Temari isn't dangerous, and besides, Shikamaru and Shino know how to handle her." He turned and saw Sakura holding a flute out to him. "Care for a drink?"

"Thank you." Neji took the chilled blood with a gracious smile and took a sip; good wine. It must have been barely an hour old. And the chemical anticoagulant was nearly undetectable. Nearly.

"I can see why you're worried though; Tenten really does seem fragile." Sakura mused, turning to face the platform with Neji. "She has an unusually high amount of magical residue in her bloodstream though, for one so new to the Vampire Realm." She commented quietly.

A genuine smile came to Neji's lips. Sakura always noticed these kind of things.

"The injuries she sustained when I found her were extensive – she wouldn't have survived another two months there. It took much of Tsunade's strength to heal her completely."

"Poor girl…some humans are such barbarians."

"Yet you're still so against keeping human pets."

"Ah yes, Sakura, the blessed saint of all humans!" They turned to see Ino striding over to them. "You know Neji, she just got elected as Chairman of the Human Rights Board. Do me a favour and don't make the keeping of pets illegal, will you darling? Or else you'll be turning me into a criminal, you know!"

"Don't worry Ino, I won't take Shikamaru away from you." Sakura said dryly. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"When is the party starting, Ino?" Neji asked.

Ino grinned. "Oh, I think they should be arriving any minute now."

…

"You see that really hot guy with the dark hair? That's Sasuke-sama, and the guy next to him is his brother. Itachi-sama doesn't bother keeping pets though – he says it's easier just to go hunting."

Tenten nodded, slightly bemused. She was leaning against the railing with Naruto and Temari; they had decided to teach her everything they knew about everyone. Shikamaru and Shino were playing a game of Go on the floor of platform. Tenten was grateful that the introduction hadn't gone as awkwardly as she had expected it to. They all seemed pretty nice, and they even seemed to like her, Naruto especially.

She had been slightly confused at the round symbol on the gold plate of his black leather collar, but he had explained that it was the symbol of the Uchiha family. Apparently they owned Konoha's police force.

"And you see that really pretty lady with the pink hair? She's Sasuke-sama's girlfriend, Haruno Sakura-sama. She's really nice!. She doesn't keep pets 'cause she believes in human rights or something."

"The guy standing all alone is my master." Temari pointed out a striking redhead leaning against a wall. "He doesn't talk to anyone much, and he seems frightening, but he's a damn good person."

"But he looks so scary!"

"For the last time Naruto, don't make stupid assumptions based on nothing." Temari snapped at him, before turning back to Tenten. "Naruto's an idiot – don't pay any attention to him."

"So loud…" Shikamaru muttered, moving a piece across the board.

"What was that, Shikamaru?" Tenten had never really known what dangerously sweet meant – now she knew.

"…nothing…"

"Ah c'mon Tenten, lets sit down!" Naruto dragged her down onto the floor and threw a huge cushion in her face. "Hey Shikamaru, are we gonna get food tonight?"

"Think so…Ino-sama sent Misaki to the human market sixteen hours ago…"

"Cool!" Naruto cheered. "Sasuke-sama keeps making me eat healthy stuff, he's so mean! Ino-sama lets Shikamaru boss Misaki around and do whatever he wants – he's so lucky!"

"Naruto, I suggest you keep your voice down." Shino warned him quietly. "They can hear you."

"Aw c'mon, they're not even listening!"

At that moment, however, all conversation in the room died, and everyone turned towards the entryway.

"My lords and ladies, dinner has arrived."

A line of terrified humans was driven into the room by two vampires dressed in black uniforms. The humans were shackled in golden chains around their wrists, each one chained to the one in front and behind him; none of them could have been a year older than twenty.

"Oh, they're beautiful," Ino gushed, stroking the cheek of the one nearest to her. "Where did you find them?"

"Fresh from Greece, Yamanaka-sama." One of the uniformed figures murmured. "Stole them as they were walking home from a school concert."

"Schoolchildren…divine," she purred. Leaning forward, she whispered into the boy's ear, "you smell…absolutely irresistible."

The handsome youth she was holding, not much older than sixteen, closed his eyes and started muttering words in some foreign language. A prayer.

Ino laughed. "Sorry love, that isn't going to help very much at all," brief laugh, "seems unfair, doesn't it? That bad things happen to good children."

"Enough, Ino." Hanabi cut in. But the lust couldn't have been clearer in her darkened eyes. "Lets start already."

"Oh all right. Take your pick then, Hanabi-_hime_."

And when they had all chosen, their victims were chained to their places on the table. It was only then that Tenten realized what the metal hoops on the table were for. But those were hardly the object of her attention.

Neji-sama had chosen an adolescent boy with chestnut curls and sea-blue eyes. Angelic, cherubic, pure and innocent, in both appearance and, judging from the look on Neji-sama's face, smell.

A rush of_ something_ coursed through her veins when she saw the evident desire in her master's eyes. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be that boy, she wanted Neji-sama to be looking at _her_ with that expression, that kind of craving…

And now Neji lowered his head and buried his teeth deep into the pale flesh of the boy's neck. The boy was screaming, indeed, the entire room was filled with screams, but screams of fear; none from pain. Tenten bit her lip as Neji's eyes became half-lidded in the euphoria.

"Jealous, right?" Tenten's eyes widened.

Neji seemed to wake from a daze the moment Naruto said that word. Though his lips never left his victim, his gaze now met Tenten's, eyes first wide with a kind of puzzlement, before narrowing into a smirk.

"Yeah, I used to feel like that when I saw Sasuke-sama drinking from anyone that wasn't me. But, you know, if they tasted as good as we did, they'd be the pets and we'd be them, right?" Naruto grinned at his brilliant logic.

Tenten wanted to look away, but something in Neji's eyes wouldn't let her go. So she watched as her master sucked the boy dry, a silky curtain of his dark hair falling over the boy's shoulder. She couldn't remember when the beautiful boy's screams died away and he died away in her beautiful master's arms, looking just like a sleeping child.

A satisfactory silence filled the room, broken when men came forward to take away the bodies.

Neji rose from his seat and handed the dead boy over to a waiting attendant with a curt nod. When his eyes met Tenten's again, they were triumphant. She didn't understand why his features suddenly darkened to angry disbelief. He disappeared.

"Tenten…back away slowly." Shikamaru's normally lazy drawl, now alert with alarm came from behind her.

She turned to face him. "Shikamaru? What…" Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru had gathered at the back of the podium, staring at…

Tenten turned to look to her right, and immediately stumbled backwards in fright. Shikamaru managed to catch her before she tripped.

Temari was gripping the railing so hard her knuckles where bone-white. Her eyes gleamed with a crazed, starved wildness, her nostrils flared, her jaws stretched wide as her canine teeth elongated painfully into fangs.

"What…what's happening to her…" Tenten asked shakily as the two older boys stepped protectively in front of her and Naruto.

"Oh, it's okay. Temari's just hungry!" Naruto laughed apologetically. "Look, it's okay now, Gaara-sama's coming. Phew, you had us really worried back there, you know? Who knows what woulda happened if Temari took a drink outta you!"

In a kind of terrified fascination, Tenten watched as the lonely redhead at the other side of the room disappeared in a sparkling mist of sand, and reappeared on the podium before Temari.

"Good girl," he said softly to the struggling blonde as he scooped her into his arms. "You really have improved your self-control." He returned with her to where he had been standing, where Neji stood, waiting.

"I'm sorry about that." Gaara apologized to him as the girl in his arms choked back a sob and threw her arms around her master's neck. "Your new pet's scent must have provoked her darker side."

Neji gave a short nod in acknowledgement of the apology, turning away distastefully to let Gaara take care of his…pet.

"I know, I know, stop clawing at me." Gaara said calmly to the distraught girl, balancing her easily against his body with one hand while he pushed the robes away form his neck with another. Sinking his nails into his flesh, he drew three crescent moon shaped lines of blood.

"Drink, Temari."

…

"Guess we should have told you sooner." Shikamaru said ruefully as Tenten watched the scene in shock. "Temari, she…isn't completely human. According to my calculations, she's approximately 18 percent vampire. She requires occasional infusions of blood, but any scent that is…particularly appealing to vampires will set her off. I don't suppose their dinner helped any…"

"But…I don't understand…" Tenten frowned in confusion. "Why is she…"

Shikamaru gave her a long look.

"…I don't know."

"And…why does she drink from her master?" The idea seemed impossible to Tenten.

He shrugged. "I guess that's what you call…love."

"Whatever those two say or do, in the end, they both love each other." Shino said quietly from the shadows. "And she is bound to him. Those two…only have each other."

"Hey, Temari's got us!" Naruto piped up indignantly. "We're her family too! I'd give her my blood, if Sasuke-sama wouldn't get mad!"

"Yeah, yeah, got it. I'm taking a nap." Shikamaru yawned and stretched out on a line of cushions on the floor.

"Shikamaru, you're always taking a nap! C'mon, this is Tenten's first party! We gotta do something cool!" He turned to Tenten with another of those sunny grins that made everything seem brighter. "Tell us something 'bout yourself! You're my age, right? That's cool, 'cause Shino, Shikamaru and Temari always treat me like I'm a kid!"

"Because you are a kid."

"Shut up Shino!" Naruto through a cushion in Shino's general direction. "See? That's exactly what I mean!"

"Tenten is a good child. I don't want to let you ruin her."

"I'm not ruining her! Am I, Tenten?"

"N-no…"

"See! Anyway, Tenten, back to you," Naruto returned his full attention to her. "C'mon, tell us something about you!"

An easy blush came to Tenten's cheeks as Shino and Naruto turned to her. "U-um…I don't know what to…"

"Anything! Like, um…where're you from? You know, before you came to the Vampire Realm and everything. What were your parents like? I never knew my parents – they dumped me in an orphanage when I was a baby. Sasuke-sama adopted me when I was five, and I was real happy to leave – everyone was really mean to me there." Naruto laughed sadly. "I'm really glad Sasuke-sama found me."

"Sasuke-sama…is nice to you?"

"Yeah, he lets me eat stuff whenever I want, like ramen! And he says when I get older, I'll get to go out into the city by myself! Cool, huh?"

"I-it is." Tenten agreed, giving him a shy smile. It was the first time she had smiled all evening.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow Tenten, you're really cute when you smile! You should smile more!"

Tenten blushed again, causing some of the vampires across the room to stop mid-sentence. "Sorry!" She blurted out, embarrassed, holding a hand over her face as if it could shield her.

Naruto laughed, reaching out to pull her hand away from her face. "Don't hide Tenten – you're really cute!"

"Kakashi-sensei says it's dangerous to blush so easily…"

"As long as you have Neji-sama's seal on you, any vampire who dared drink from you would be sentenced to a thousand years in prison." Shino informed her. "You have been officially claimed - only a fool would touch you."

"Anyway, you're cute when you blush, Tenten!"

This, of course, only caused her face to get darker. "N-Naruto…"

"Hahaha, okay okay, I'll stop embarrassing you! We were talking about your old life right? Tell us about your parents – were they nice?"

An awkward pause fell.

'_My…parents?'_

"Do you remember your parents?"

''_Mama…'_

"Tenten?"

'"_**Tenten! You useless piece of shit! You ruined my life!"'**_

'"_**Mama…!"'**_

'"_**I never asked to be a mother! I never wanted a kid! I wish you were dead!'"**_

"We don't have to talk about your parents!" Naruto backtracked carefully but quickly, sensing that he had stepped on a landmine. "Forget about them! We'll talk about something else, okay?"

Tenten bit down on her lip and nodded, looking down at the ground, trying to silence the voice in her head.

"Life here is way better than in the Human Realm anyway," Naruto went on. "We're really lucky, right? But I kinda miss sunlight sometimes. You don't get any sunlight here – it kills vampires. But sometimes I get bored of nighttime, don't you?"

Tenten frowned. "Sunlight…?"

Naruto looked surprised. "Yeah, remember? We used to have daytime, when it was like bright and everything – sunlight? Remember? Warm…?"

But no matter how much he prompted her, Tenten couldn't remember anything vaguely like what he was describing. Light and warmth…

The young blond turned questioningly towards Shino, but the other boy was just as perplexed as he was.

"Well, it was a long time ago – you probably don't remember anyway. It's okay," he said bracingly. "Oh look, Misaki's coming with chips! C'mon Tenten, you gotta be hungry – lets eat!"

…

"Is Tenten alright?" Sakura asked, seeing Neji's concern as he listened to their conversation. "I'm sorry about Naruto – he can be a little overwhelming to strangers."

"I always wondered why you chose such a loud one, Sasuke." Hanabi mused aloud. "Not exactly your 'type'."

"You'd be surprised." Sakura giggled. Sasuke looked away in dignified embarrassment.

"Something wrong, otuoto-chan?" Itachi smirked as he wandered over, his simpering new girlfriend on his arm. "You look uncharacteristically flustered."

"And who's this?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, you haven't met yet have you?" Itachi put on his gracious smile. "Come, Ayame – introduce yourself."

"G-good evening." The girl stammered, shaking Ino's hand. "I'm Ichiraku Ayame. I-it's an honour to meet you."

"Yamanaka Ino – charmed."

"I'm Haruno Sakura – it's nice to finally meet you."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Inuzuka Kiba – nice to meet-" He stopped and turned as Hanabi wrenched her arm from his and strode away furiously. "Huh? Hanabi? Oi, Hanabi, come back!"

"Let her go." Neji said quietly, his glaring at Itachi.

The Uchiha bastard just watched her walk away with that bitter, bitter smile.

"So!" Ino cut through the awkward silence. "How did you two meet?"

"Oh, um, it's a long story…Itachi-sama called my father about…"

And the conversation carried on, each one pretending they couldn't smell the salt of Hanabi's tears.

* * *

"No!" Tenten screamed, flailing. "No, Mama, please…!" Her fists tightened on the sheets. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry!"

Neji laid his pen down on his paperwork. It was useless trying to work amidst the sobbing and screaming.

Lee had put Tenten into bed once they got home from the party. Her nightmare had become apparent hours ago, with her tossing and turning. It was getting worse.

He finally swiveled his chair around to face her. It was the first time he had looked at her since she had gone to sleep. He wouldn't admit it to himself, told himself that he just didn't care, but if he were honest with himself…he didn't want to see her pain.

Neji watched the girl for a few more moments, watched as the tears streamed down her pale face and her arms wrapped around her body to shield herself from the haunting illusion of pain.

The door of the room swung shut and the lock clicked. Neji rose from his seat slowly, incredulous at what he had just decided to do. But he crossed the room decisively, and swept all doubts from his mind as he laid down on his pet's bed and took the sobbing girl into his arms.

"It's alright…" he whispered into her ear, holding her close to his chest. "It's alright Tenten…I'm here now…nobody's going to hurt you anymore…"

And although the girl never woke, the screams died away and the tears stopped coming. Neji brushed away the glistening trails wetness on her cheek with his lips and smoothed down her hair, not daring to think of why he was doing something like this for a pet, and not daring to even try decipher the emotions flooding his heart.

'_Tenten…'_

_

* * *

_

**Jan 31:** Sorry I forgot to put this in before; the 'love' between Gaara and Temari is family love, not incest, in case some of you were wondering. And some reviewers were asking about when Tenten would get older? I needed to get through some introductory stuff in less than a year - she'll be getting older in the following chapters, don't worry :p One last thing if you didn't get this, with my vampires, they don't turn humans into vampires when they bite them unless they have that intention. I think that's all - thanks for reading, please leave a review!


End file.
